You get what you deserve
by LPlover93
Summary: Spoiled by her parents, Rachel doesn't think about the consequences before taking a decision. It comes back to bite her. Written for a prompt from the Glee Angst Meme. Slight Rachel!bashing.


Written for a Glee Angst Meme prompt. I filled it a long time ago, but it had way too many errors in it.

Edited by the lovely chamilet while my love CrazySue05 edits my multi-chapter story!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Prompt:

**Rachel's dads have given her everything she's ever wanted and she's never had to face consequences even when she did something wrong. There's almost always someone in her life to talk the people who are upset out of punishing her. But eventually not caring about consequences catches up to her.**

Bonus for including mentions of  
her abuse of Finn (slapping, threatening to slap, hairbrush thrown at his head, belittling his problems or only caring about how his problems affect her)  
no consequences about Sunshine to the crackhouse  
no consequences about stalking her way into NYADA  
no consequences about backing out of a film at the very last minute  
no consequences from deciding to move out of an already paid for dorm

this prompt could also be called Rachel meets the real world.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt was somewhat happy with life. He had decided for the moment, that he was friends with Blaine. He ignored the little voice in his head that asked him if friends were all he wanted them to be. He did not want to get into an internal debate which would only leave him with a headache. He was willing to admit that the addition of Santana to their little group of misfits in New York was also working well. He obviously didn't like Brody, but when given an ultimatum of being asked to move out if he didn't agree with Brody moving in, he was helpless to do anything else. As much as he spent money on precious bargains for couture, he did not have a never-ending purse like Rachel had, thanks to her Dads. Kurt didn't want to stress out his Dad for more money, plus he wanted to be an independent man in this new place. The hefty package of his six-month stint in was there, but he had kept most of it in the bank for a rainy day.

He didn't like this version of Rachel. He knew that she was a manipulative person who did what she had to in order to get to the top, including blackmail, bribes and stalking people. Even when she got the callback for Funny Girl, he jumped up and down with her, and two minutes later regretted it almost immediately. He didn't want her to call him her best friend. He'd rather move in with Daphne, the crazy person at , than settle for Santana and Rachel's crazy antics. He just didn't know what to do. And as he pondered, he got a picture message from Blaine in a pose of him showing off a cup from Coffee-holics, on which was written **I MISS YOU! **Kurt smiled affectionately, all bad thoughts going away from his head as he decided to reply with his half-eaten plate of cookies.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Rachel knew this day would come. The day, when even Broadway producers realized that she was born to be a star, just like Barbra Streisand. Maybe in about twenty years, there'll be another ingénue like her who would aspire to be her, and the chain would go on and on. She expected the callback. When Shelby told her she needed to stand out with her song, she knew hers would be the most unique. The result was a callback, which made her so excited that she couldn't concentrate in class.

She knew that Kurt would probably complain that she was being a diva again, but now that she had gotten a callback for being THE Fanny Brice, she couldn't possibly waste her time doing chores, when all she should be doing is practicing her script, and being just like Barbra Streisand. She knew that Shelby had told her that she wasn't supposed to imitate Barbra, and maybe she did have a point seeing how she had so much experience. But everyone in musical theatre equated Funny Girl with Fanny Brice and Fanny Brice with Funny Girl. There was no way she was going to let this slip out of her hands. She started staying later in school, coming home and pretending to be asleep while reading a screened version of the script she had put on her phone, and letting Kurt pick up the calls which came from home all the time. She had a random thought or two in the middle that Kurt might object to basically doing all the work, but she was sure Santana would help him. Plus, when she became a star and people interviewed her as she left the house or left school, Kurt would be there right by her side, instantly famous, and could get roles for himself as well. Maybe she should suggest to the directors that they could do a production of Next to Normal after this. He could play Gabe and she could play Diana. Santana could come along with them, because who would want to work at the Coyote Ugly bar for a long time? Certainly not a NYADA student who had won the Winter Showcase as a freshman.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Rachel walked into her free-sing lecture. She was pretty sure that the whole school had heard by now, that she had gotten a callback for Funny Girl, when no other student would have even tried for it. She reached for the stars, where she belonged, and the stars accepted her as one who belonged up there. However, she was in for a rough time as some boys stood in front in a line as they performed their songs one-by-one. All of them sung well, but not as good as her, of course. What confused her was the besotted look each of them gave to the person beside her as they walked back to their seats. She looked to her side, only to find her encouraging friend, Kurt clap at all the incoming students.

Rachel pulled at his sleeve, knowing that it would bug him and said, "Can you go next so I can go after you for the rest of the hour? You know I have a callback for …"

He rolled his eyes, completing for her, "Funny Girl. Yes, Rachel, you literally stop random students in the hallway as they walk to class and tell them about it. You do realize you haven't gotten the part yet. And even if you do, that doesn't mean that you have to sing all the songs in school. This isn't high school anymore Rachel, there are people here with voices better than yours, and a whole lot of them."

She made a face and said, "And there your jealousy bubbles up again. Just because you have a really obvious stereotypical face and a voice to go with it doesn't mean you can bring me down." She knew it was insulting, but Kurt needed to know that when people got callbacks, they took it seriously, unlike Kurt, who would get only select roles because of the way his genes panned out.

All this while, Kurt was ready to give up Rachel as a lost cause, and left the area. He wasn't worried about getting a bad reputation, because not many people assumed that the two of them were joined at the hip. He decided, even though they still roomed together, he would try his best to avoid her at school.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Rachel went to her callback and got a script where she read about two pages with all the emotions she had inside. She adopted a few of the points that Blaine's brother had given them that she had written down in her senior year. She pointed while trying to stress her point and almost cried at the end to show that she could cry on cue. The directors just gave her a solemn nod, but she knew it was because they didn't want to give away that she was the only one suitable for the part.

Now that she was sure that she was destined to get the part, nothing could bring her down. Even Miss Cassie July's usual smirk and condescending comments rolled down her back like water. She walked out of school, the Funny Girl score playing on repeat on her iPod, when she got a call on her phone. The screen read "Lucky Call-back Producer". She picked up and started talking on the phone immediately, "I am so happy you called. I have so many ideas overflowing in my head. And I would love it if I could sit and watch during the callbacks for the male roles so I can choose the perfect Nick to go with my Fanny."

The lady spoke back, "Ms. Berry, I am one of the main directors to the musical. I'm calling to tell you that you did not get the role.. I wish you luck and good day." Just then, it was like rain had burst out from somewhere and was falling only over her. Rachel was drenched in her sorrows while the others just walked on by.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Rachel walked home, wondering what had gotten into those directors. Did they lose their minds, or did they have no eyes? She would bet it was the lady in the middle, she looked really jealous, maybe because she couldn't fit into that black dress like she could. She opened the door to the loft, and was really upset that neither Santana nor Kurt were there. She needed someone who would support her in her vision that she was the future actress who would revive Funny Girl in the most brilliant way possible.

She felt a need to smash something as she entered the kitchen and threw a cup or two down, not caring that there would be chips on them. After all, Kurt bought them from the flea market, he could always get more.

She changed out of her clothes and into her bathrobe as she walked into the bathroom and stood beneath the shower. As the water drenched her from head to toe, something echoed in Rachel's mind, something Santana had said about Brody: _where he, for the next hour, would wash the drug shame off of his frictionless body_. She felt exactly like that at the moment, shameful of the loss that had come to her. She didn't deserve this, she had practiced all her life for this moment, and she could just see it slipping away. As she got her loofah out, she thought of all the barriers she had to jump across to come this far. It started with Glee Club, getting the female lead, getting a good male lead to sing with her, Regionals, Nationals, the failed audition, her acceptance, and finally, she had ended by becoming the privileged winner of the Winter Showcase. She had gotten into NYADA after so much pleading and muffin baskets and voicemails. Carmen Tibideaux finally had to bow her head to the star that she was. A sudden panic went through her, what if some ingénue just like her had somehow surpassed her using the same methods? There was Harmony, the girl from the NYADA mixer, who had definitely enjoyed reducing her to tears using the Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do mash-up. And she was in Ohio. There could be so many more in New York, who grew up here, unlike her, who had to survive the metaphorically stinking and ambition-lacking streets of Lima, Ohio. She had to do something to get her prized position back. Of course, it should have struck her earlier. Maybe the hair extensions and spray tans were getting to be too much. She would go for the role, the same way she went for her assured spot at NYADA, with all that she could. She sent her dads a message, knowing they would help her out with whatever she wanted.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt was walking about the campus, waiting for Rachel to come out so they could share a cab together. He was too tired to go on the subway, and he knew if he prodded Rachel in just the right way, she would pay for it. He knew that his Dad would scold him, but Rachel got loads of allowance, and she didn't even have a job. At least Isabelle was being sweet enough when she told him that he could work part-time if he wanted so he could get the extra cash that he desperately needed to live in New York. Plus, the pay at was definitely much higher than as a barista in some unknown coffee shop.

Just then, he got a text from Santana that said, "Rachel hasn't seen me yet. I'm hiding in a closet because I didn't want to get close to her depressed self. But wait one second…" Kurt waited as Santana looked out, and then continued, "Okay, I'm coming out now." At his snicker, she said, "If you laugh too much, I can always get rid of your costly products. Anyway, so listen. When she came in, I was, well, I was sexting someone, so I went inside and continued. But I could hear her crying in the shower, and then just now, I saw her leave the loft with one of her crazy-eye things going on. Any idea what's happened, Hummel?" Kurt looked around, seeing a slightly deserted campus, and promised to fill her in.

He got a text from Hiram, saying, "Can you text me your address again? We lost our diary during the Rosie O' Donnell holiday cruise. I still wish you had come with us, by the way."

Kurt was curious and called him, asking, "May I ask what you're sending?"

Hiram laughed over the phone and stated, "Well, our little girl is going after what she wants since the directors aren't giving it to her without some effort." After Kurt asked for some clarification, Hiram confusedly inquired, "Didn't she tell you? I thought you were best friends. Well, the director called and told her that she didn't get the part, so she is pulling some strings here and there so she can fulfill her dreams. And what kind of parents are we if we don't support her ever-flowing ambition?"

Kurt said a quick bye, as he hit his forehead hard. This was not going to end well.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Rachel walked confidently, with a spring in her step. It didn't matter to her that they called her with a refusal, she would make them see. She walked into her Dance 101 class, and put down her bag.

Cassie started calling out the instructions to be done, and as she got out her bottle and had a sip before she started her warm-ups, Cassie came to her and said, "Little Miss Winter Showcase winner knows what it feels like to have something denied for the first time. Does it make you feel bad, knowing what it's like to not get something?"

Rachel huffed, and proudly said, "Nothing you say is going to make me feel bad. I will get that part. Just you see. I'm not going to become a YouTube joke like you did, because frankly, I have more professionalism than that."

Cassie just laughed as she walked away, knowing even if she actually gave good advice, Little Miss David Schwimmer wouldn't take it because she assumed that whatever she did was right. Let her crash and burn, then she would come back crawling on her knees. She drank from her fruit and rum shake as she shouted at more students to correct their position.

Once the class was over, Rachel immediately walked out, knowing she was skipping her "Music Theory 305" class, but this was more important. She went to the place where she knew the male producer frequented the most and took her basket of muffins with her. She spotted him and said, "As a well-wisher of yours and who loves your work, I thought you would appreciate this muffin basket." She looked condescendingly at his increasing pot belly, but managed to keep a perfect, smiling face when he looked up from ogling the muffins. He said a fast thank you and went into a room on the side, mostly to eat most of them before anyone found him.

She sent her fifth voicemail of the week to the director who had called her with the rejection. Her name was Sandra, according to her voicemail. She spoke, "This is Rachel Berry. I'm from NYADA and I auditioned for Fanny in your upcoming musical. I just wanted to add that I was given a refusal during my high school audition for NYADA. But I requested Madam Tibideaux to come see my show choir perform in their national competition. She realized my talent and gave me a spot in school even though she had said no first. She also gave me a chance to perform in the Winter Showcase even though I'm just a freshman at school. I am pretty sure you know what a great lady and an expert in singing she is. You could call it a pseudo-reference, but I hope it'll be one more point towards the fact that I am one of the only true contenders you would get who would play Fanny with the utmost devotion and passion it needs. Thank you so much for listening to me."

She sent her tenth email to Alicia, the other lady who didn't speak much during her audition. She wrote, _I found your email on your profile on Facebook. I did send you a request, but since you haven't accepted yet, I thought I would email you. This email contains about 100 songs that I have recorded over the years. You can see the transition from when I just started singing, to where I have worked so hard that I can belt out the high notes with ease. I'd also like to bring your attention to no. 40, Defying Gravity. I sang it as a Sophomore and belted out the high F back then as well_. _Do let me know if you want more of these for downloading and I can direct you to a website I am creating which actively involves me and all the work in music I have done over the years._

Rachel called Hank, the man with the potbelly, who seemed the most amenable to get her as Fanny. Though that could also have been because she was the only one thin enough to wear a dress that showed off her legs. She shook her head, knowing that her music was the only reason he loved her. She gave him a call, hoping that he wouldn't hang up. Sadly, a lady picked up the phone and shouted into it, "Do you know what time it is? It's eleven pm! His work stops at six. Call in the fucking morning!"

Rachel tried replying, "I am sorry, but my career…" She could hear the dial tone coming from it. Someone would have to give in soon enough, but that someone definitely wouldn't be her, she thought, as she decided to ask Kurt to bake some cookies for Sandra.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Santana and Kurt were sitting in front of their TV, watching episodes of the Facts of Life again. Santana could not believe she was so hooked on this series; it wasn't even funny. As Kurt literally hopped onto the couch and hid his legs underneath him, Santana thought he deserved to know. She started, "I know that you told me not to mention the boyfriend pillow…"

Kurt interrupted, "Bruce."

She continued, smirking, "Bruce, but I wanted you to know that we didn't just come in to violate your privacy. Well, we did a bit. We thought we'd put your hand in warm water, the whole peeing your bed trick."

Kurt was enraged, as he paused the TV button. He shouted, "Do you realize how petty that is? I thought you understood the need for money, seeing how you bought a clearly moth-eaten sofa from the dumpster and working two jobs to be able to afford New York. What if my mattress had gotten spoiled and then I would have to wait till I got my pay from so that I could replace it."

Santana tried to remark, "You could just hawk some of your couture on eBay and then use that money…"

He interjected, "Most of these were bought just at the end of the season. Some were given to me by Isabelle because she knows my situation. The rest were bought on sale, or secondhand. Do you really think it's gonna sell a third time?"

Santana looked really dejected as she confessed, "I know I tend to go a little far with my pranks. But this time, I was trying to make Rachel feel better because I was partly the reason Brody broke up with her even if it was the right thing for me to do." She held up a hand to pause Kurt, and continued, "But that doesn't make it okay. I'll try to keep myself in check okay. But I'm a bitch, Lady Hummel, and sometimes I do stuff, and I won't apologize for it."

Kurt nodded, knowing that was all he would get from her. The fact that she said that she wasn't right in and of itself shocked him. He then remembered the thing Hiram told him and asked Santana, "Did Rachel tell you?"

Santana, sniffing out gossip, gave a questioning look, to which he said, "Her dad told me that the director told her she didn't get the role, but she's going to try and convince them that she is perfect for the role."

Santana groaned and said, "Brittany told me that Tina told her when Rachel choked at her audition, she sent that Carmen lady like ten muffin baskets and a bajillion calls."

Kurt put his head in his hands as he said, "Maybe I should tell her something. She spoke to me about an upcoming Sweeney Todd thing, maybe I can convince her to go audition for Mrs. Lovett."

Santana told him, "Ladyface, you are not doing a damn thing. Let her face failure sometime. If you guide her all the time, you'll be like the third gay father you never wanted to be and she always wanted to have. Seriously though, don't do it."

He nodded, confused as to what to do, but knowing that she was right.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Rachel drank her milkshake, not even caring that it had milk in it instead of the usual soy substitute she usually ordered. This wasn't going her way at all. Usually, she got some response, whether positive or negative. Apart from the burps she could hear behind the curtain when Hank gobbled up about five of her muffins at a time, she hadn't heard back from any of the three directors. She was reaching the end of her patience now, and all her friends were feeling it. It didn't help that Cassie had had so much to drink that she couldn't teach, and Brody, who was her TA, was teaching the class.

She couldn't just storm out of the class because she had already been given a disciplinary warning at the start of her schooling at NYADA. She tried to perfect her pirouettes and even though she knew it was bad, she leaned into the guy she was practicing the tango with. She knew Mark was a guy who looked perfectly straight but was actually gay, but Brody didn't know that. According to Santana, Brody was still in love with her, and doing this would make him feel at least a little bad compared to what she had felt when she found out she had been dating a hooker.

The class finished as she left with Monica, one of the girls who had been dancing with Santana during her "Paula Abdul" craze and had given Santana her number. She tried asking Monica if she would give Sandra the cookie basket, and that she would bake more for her if she wanted. Monica had given her a bitchy look and left. When she came home, she didn't even realize the exasperated looks that Santana and Kurt gave her and went to lie down on her bed, not caring to remove her pumps. Just then, she got a call from Alicia. She literally jumped with joy, knowing that her hard work had finally paid off.

_Is this Rachel Berry?_

_**Yes ma'am, this is Rachel Berry. I'm a student at NYADA and I was the one who performed Don't Stop Believing as my audition piece for the role of Fanny Brice.**_

_I remember you. Don't be flattered. When one stalker hounds three people at a time, especially three people who meet each other for about seven hours a day, you tend to get famous. Is that what you wanted to do, Miss…Berry? You wanted to be infamous with us in such a way that we end up remembering you when we find no one else supreme enough to cast?_

_**It's not like that. I just thought that you should know that rejecting me was a mistake…**_

_Oh, so now, you make the decisions? I didn't know you had killed Mr. Donnelly and made yourself the producer for Funny Girl. I don't even know why I started this condescending conversation. I wanted to let you know two things. One, I called Ms. Carmen. I have her personal number not only because I'm a director for Funny Girl, but also because I went to school with her daughter. And you know what she told me? She told me that you were a tiresome little girl from Ohio who bothered her so much that she accepted you, knowing you'd be kicked out of NYADA for your cockiness at some point. Sadly, you've still stayed, though I wish someone worthy would have taken your place._

_**Miss Alicia, I really don't know what to …**_

_Let me finish. I'd also like to add that Sandra and I have taken a restraining order against you. Hank would also have, but apparently your muffins are delightful. I do hope he was talking about actual muffins; otherwise no one would ever take you seriously in the Broadway world. Bribing and exchanging sexual favors is not the way to get a part. Loads of practice is._

_**I would never ever sell my body for getting a part, no matter how huge…**_

_But you can stalk people and get their email addresses and phone numbers? Well done, Miss Berry. Sandra tried to tell me that talking to you wouldn't work out, but I pooh-poohed her away. I wish I hadn't. Good day, and good luck with such a bad attitude._

Rachel burst out crying as Kurt and Santana, who didn't even bother trying to pretend that they weren't listening in, shifted her curtains away as they walked in.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"I just got a restraining order from two of the directors of Funny Girl! And they told me I could never have the role now!" Rachel wailed and Kurt took a step back, even though it was probably offending her, to cover his ears.

Santana smirked, "That is awesome! You are finally a woman. I got mine when I was 18. I tried humping Mila Kunis, and she got really offended because I wouldn't let go, and sent me a restraining order the next day."

Kurt gave her a shocked look, to which she said, "Hey, she was the one wearing a dress which showed off her sideboob, her front boob and most of her ass. The only thing covered was her landing strip, probably. Don't blame me."

Kurt tried to be the voice of reason, and asked Rachel, "What did you do once you got the rejection call?"

She gave him a look that seemed to silently ask him how he knew, to which he sighed, loudly and said, "Your dad called me and told me his daughter was pulling some strings to get what she wanted. So I repeat, what did you do?"

Rachel said, "I did the same thing I did with Carmen Tibideaux."

Kurt just groaned, "Oh no, you didn't honey…" while she continued, "I sent my muffin baskets and some voicemails and emails containing my voice since there was no show for them to hear me on stage. And the cookies I begged you to bake for me may also have gone as a contribution."

Santana just grumbled, "I loved those cookies…" while Kurt stated, matter-of-factly, "Rachel, if you continue doing this, you will never be able to perform on Broadway at all."

She looked aghast while Santana spoke, munching another cookie that Kurt had made that evening, "Yeah, like the time in junior year you sent Sunshine to a crack house. If Mr. S didn't love you, you'd probably have been banned from Glee and suspended for a few weeks instead of a metaphorical slap on the hand."

Kurt continued, "I also know that you told Electra you wouldn't act in the film after you did about ten scenes for the movie. I don't want to say 'I told you so', but you do know how unprofessional it is, right? If you do that with someone for whom it isn't their senior thesis, you'd probably be blacklisted in their professional circles."

Santana then continued, "I didn't know till about a week back, but I slept with your former roommate who then told me that you moved out within a week or two of moving in, thus giving her a single room. I can understand that you have your daddies' money, but when you start working on your own and aren't dependent on them, you will have to realize that everything counts."

Kurt halted Santana from talking more, as he realized they were ganging up on her and she was already close to breaking down.

He then realized how wrong he was when Rachel got back up, giggling hysterically, "Oh, I get it now. You, Sanny dear, are jealous, because you could never get into NYADA even if you tried, and Kurt, maybe you should stick to because no gay face is going to be common on Broadway."

Santana sniffed the air close to her, and said, "She's had some drinks. She stinks of it."

Kurt grilled Rachel, to which she said, "I'm not a prude like you. I put vodka in my milkshake and drank it. It was still tasty and marred the taste of cow milk instead of my usual soy milk."

Kurt went to help her out before she fell, but Santana held him by the waist and got him out, pulling the curtains close and pulled him close to her. He tried to protest, but she held him close, almost face-to-face, and spoke a bit angrily, "What did I just tell you a while back? Let her learn from her own mistakes. I know, I know, you have a saving complex. You like to save everyone because you weren't saved from the bullying. But she is a pampered little bitch, not a bullied girl. She has to learn that her daddies' deep pockets which are overflowing with money for their daughter will not help her out."

Kurt kept the part where he knew Finn was physically hurt by her in a corner of his brain, knowing that anything said now would be moot. As right as Santana was, what happened with Finn was something he had confessed to Kurt as they were brothers, and he didn't want to hand over any blackmail which she would use later.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt had come to a decision. He had talked it over with Blaine, Santana and his dad for a long period of time. They knew it wasn't what he would have done if it was only him who had to decide, but he remembered what his dad told him:

_Listen bud, I don't want you to miss out on all the moments you could have in the city of your dreams, because you were too busy helping Rachel fulfill hers. I have money, and you and Santana can buy a small apartment together. Maybe Blaine can join you there next year if he wants to go to New York. Otherwise, you could always search for a new roommate. However, all the prospects' names should be given to me. I need to do a background check before you allow them to stay with you 24/7._

Kurt shook his head affectionately at his dad's over-protectiveness. He spoke to Santana, who was okay with them living small and not buying branded stuff, though he was the one who had to come to terms with his various products. His dad had promised to fund some money, but Kurt wanted to be a mostly independent man who could stay with his own money. He didn't want to do it like this, but Santana told him that it would be poetic justice for all the times she had forced him into doing the same to give a pep talk to her. He wanted to go cook dinner, but Santana knew Rachel came home at this time and ordered him to sit. She said, "I'll tie you up if you want. But for all I know, you might find it really hot and then you'd hump me."

He just turned his nose up at her and sat on the couch. As Rachel entered, Santana said, "Please sit down, Rachel. I think it's time we had a family meeting."

Rachel sat down, not knowing what was going on, when Kurt said, "Rachel, we'd like to tell you that we are moving out of here."

Rachel panicked, "What happened? Did someone steal your money or your precious couture, Kurt?"

Santana said, "Now that we know your dads fund you, you can survive comfortably. However, we need a place such that we can go to work and come back early than sleeping on the Subway on the way home."

Rachel couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. The worst part was that Rachel would never realize it was her pig-headedness that drove away the boy she called her best friend and her enemy-turned-family.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
